


The Aged Man

by Avasonta



Category: Enderal (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avasonta/pseuds/Avasonta
Summary: Перевод песни "The Aged Man" из игры Enderal: Forgotten Stories





	The Aged Man

Знали ль вы о Старце, что  
Откуда он не знал никто?  
Чей дом стоит на краю  
Одинокого утеса.

Сиянье смерти, бледный свет,  
Струятся к нам чрез мрак ночи,  
Идущие сквозь окна  
Поместья Старца.

Если постучишься в дверь,  
Скажи же: "Прощай, мир"  
Каждый, кто войдет туда  
Не вернется никогда  
Из поместья Старца.

Известен печально он,  
Но никто не знал имен  
Старца из поместья  
На краю утеса.

Голоса поют о боли,  
Кровь застывает в жилах.  
Беззвучный крик и волка вой  
Затихают в ночи.

Если постучишься в дверь,  
Скажи же: "Прощай, мир"  
Каждый, кто войдет туда  
Не вернется никогда  
Из поместья Старца.

Порой, когда луна сияет,  
Увидеть можно в деревнях  
Как бродит в одиночестве  
Он без своих работ.

Если бродить в ночи и  
Глянуть в холод мертвых глаз,  
То куклы Старца окружат,  
Из древа созданы.

Если постучишься в дверь,  
Скажи же: "Прощай, мир"  
Каждый, кто войдет туда  
Не вернется никогда  
Из поместья Старца.


End file.
